


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by taka1114



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mindfuck, Plot Without Plot Without Porn, Post-Season/Series 01, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 關於現任羅賓如何拯救前（睡）羅（公）賓（主）的故事。





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

> I blame whomever put this idea in my head...

要是早知道趕來救人會搞出那種事，他媽的就不來了。

那個叫Hank的給出來的資訊很含糊，只是說那伙人有危險，給自己的地址也很模糊，像是他是照別人說的重唸一遍般。  
於是當他趕到現場，只見Kory被擋在外頭，那座像是屋子的建築被一團霧包在裡面。肯定是陷阱——不靠當羅賓習得的經驗都能察覺到不對勁，可是既然來了，只好進去，他抽出羅賓鏢闖了進去——

等等？

來不及發問為何屋子裡面的空間比外面大上那麼多，Jason就開始依稀辨識出自己身在何處——大宅的地下室，這些日子裡他最常待著的地方，說是依稀辨識，是因為周遭都是爆炸過後留下的焦黑痕跡。搞什麼——他瞇起眼睛試圖弄清楚發生了什麼事，然後在視線範圍內認出一個人影。那並不困難，畢竟這個空間裡只有他們兩個人。  
在看清躺在Dick身下的人時，他滯住了呼吸。

「他媽的發生了什麼事？」  
聽見他的叫喚，Dick轉過了頭看他，看起來有點詫異。  
「Jason？」  
「是你殺的？」「你能走了？」「什麼？」  
「你不是被打傷脊椎？是你讓我來的。」  
好吧，資訊量有點太大了。

Jason確實沒料到Dick對他的恨意竟到了幻想他半身不遂的地步。但是憑這句話至少他推理出這是在某種幻覺裡，而前羅賓對眼前的一切深信不疑，幸好自己的理智還在。你的訓練呢？他很想這樣調侃，但是一來他們得趕快出去，二來他不想下一次在對方腦海出現的是變成植物人的自己。  
大概是因為眼前與夢境事實不符的畫面，Dick看起來沒那麼茫然了。  
「老兄，我沒殘廢，也沒要你來——老天，你都幹了什麼？」  
即使知道是幻象，Jason仍然覺得蝙蝠俠死去的景象太過震撼。

「他變了，一切都變了。他殺了小丑，他殺了人。」Dick說這話時的語氣似是在陳述某種常識一般的事實，比起覺得恐懼，他更像是在期待。  
「蝙蝠俠殺了小丑？」Jason覺得哭笑不得，不可能，Bruce就連槍都不准他用。  
雖然很微小，但是他注意到周遭的畫面在他們的對話間閃爍了一下，像是壞掉的全息影像一般。

如果他把Dick揍暈過去，說不定可以把他的腦子重啟一遍。接著他摒除了這個建議，首先他不是那麼想跟Dick開打，雖然對方是個警察，但好歹也曾經是羅賓；再者這是Dick的幻象，要是他昏了過去，說不定自己就得困在這個空間裡，面前還有一個死去的蝙蝠俠和失去意識的前羅賓，他發誓自己會因此得創傷後遺症；最後，這他媽是Dick的幻象，事實上他不太相信自己能打贏。

然後他想起了蝙蝠俠曾這樣跟他說過：人只相信自己想相信的，這是幻象最可怖的地方——這不是正常監護人會對孩子說的訓示，但反正他們都不是正常的父子關係。Dick深陷此夢境，是因為那是他潛意識想要的結果，所以要是他對眼前的現實足夠動搖，說不定他們都能出去。  
要讓他不相信眼前發生的事——這不是他的意識主場，他沒能力將蝙蝠俠和小丑起死回生，也無法改變這個空間的任何物件。但是換個角度想，他不屬於這個幻境，那Dick也不可能控制他做任何事。這是個破綻，像是不屬於系統裡的病毒，終究可以從內侵占整個電腦網絡。

他有個很瘋狂的主意。  
即使是羅賓，Jason腦袋裡能想到的東西，與任何一個十九歲、血氣方剛的少年都一樣有限。

抱歉了，一切都是假的，但願你醒來會忘掉這些，Jason默念道，深呼吸後走了上前，用力推了Dick一把——不過就身高差個一吋，怎麼讓他覺得自己像個惹事小孩似的？他厭惡的想自己應該還會長高，然後努力把對方推擠到牆邊，至少遠離了蝙蝠俠他才敢動手。

Dick看起來又驚訝又迷茫，像是看了十萬遍的影集，突然出現了新劇情一般。說不定他還沒接受自己四肢健全的事實，Jason想著覺得好氣又好笑。  
「抱歉了老兄，拜託你忘了這個。」再一次，這次他說出口了，就在他拉下對方夾克的那刻。

不久之後他就意識到這是個餿主意。  
並不是說他下不了手，事實上，這手下得實在太容易。雖然如此評論一個不清醒的人並不公平，但是Dick看起來並不像那麼隨便的人，至少不應該連面前的人是誰都沒確定，就任由Jason把他們都弄得赤條條的。他太被動，也太老練，甚至害Jason都有些不知所措。  
他們要是能出去，Dick實在很有需要去做心理輔導，他沉痛的想，他配合成這樣，這夢還有完結的一天嗎？他發誓他會有創傷後遺症，真的。

「嗨，你可以看清楚我嗎？」他在對方面前揚手，想確認他真的知道這是在幹什麼——他做過小偷，但這會讓他看起來像個誘姦犯，而他不想這樣，即使一切都不是真的。  
Dick抬起頭看他的樣子真的像是剛睡醒，這真他媽的太不尊重人了，Jason撇了撇嘴，看著對方的表情逐轉驚訝——據說夢境多半是某些潛在想法的實現，跟別人打炮也許是藏在他心裡的某種念頭（老實說這種偷窺他人思想的行為多少讓Jason有點罪惡感），而Dick大可以幻想任何對象，可是Jason並不受他思想控制。  
「等——」Dick目瞪口呆的盯著Jason，然後是他們已然赤裸的上身，以及被拉扯得有些凌亂的褲子，「Jason？」  
「對，而且是沒殘廢的版本，哈囉。」  
「你在幹嘛？」  
「正確來說是我們在幹嘛，你倒是說說看。」  
試圖用理智思考的過程比較容易使人清醒，但願這個理論沒錯。果不其然，周遭的景物不止一次地閃爍，Jason從不知道使人懷疑人生是如此大快人心的事。

這似乎會行得通，讓Dick意識到眼前的事有多荒謬之後，Jason感覺主導權又回到了自己手上。他深呼吸一下，不理對方的推拒就吻了上去——這才不是他的初吻，更不會是Dick的，但他還是得在心裡強調，這是在Dick的腦子裡，都不是真的，才多少緩和了這種心理不平衡。

失焦的極近視野裡他看見Dick雙眼仍睜得老大，Jason猜他沒辦法真的推開自己，現在他就像某種外來力量一般難搞（Jason本想說是像超人一般，但這似乎太過自大了）。他能感受到Dick的嘴唇乾燥，而舌頭是溫熱柔軟的——他也搞不清楚這是他腦海中的幻想，還是來自Dick自我感覺的投射。不知道Dick唇上感受到的他是怎樣的，他模糊的想，也不知道這個想法從何而來。

雙手攀上腰身讓他感受到對方的體溫，有一些汗水，可能還有不知屬於何人的血跡，誰知道呢？Dick被這一切弄得不知所措，卻又無能為力，他帶著驚恐的眼神盯得Jason有些心虛，四周環境正在閃爍，他甚至能看見牆壁移位——拜託快點，他默念著，快點醒過來。在Jason的指尖落到腰窩，Dick發出了一聲不由自主的喘息，那使他的喉間一緊，心臟在一陣酥麻後擠出了所有血液，然後血液都往著相當不妙的方向湧去。媽的，Jason不可置信的咒罵了一聲。

很快地所有事情都失控了，先是Dick，到了現在，Jason開始不認為他能控制自己。在兩人的下體緊貼著彼此磨擦時，「把Dick帶回來」的聲音逐漸被疊加的低吟聲蓋過，刺激與羞恥——更多是刺激，事實上——交替著將Jason逼到理智的邊緣。Dick似乎仍然處於震驚之中，雙手卻下意識地扶到他的肩上。

憑著為數不多的自瀆經驗Jason只能做到這樣，抓握兩個人的性器有點困難，於是他緩慢而單純的僅僅只是擼動。Dick嘴裡洩出的嘆息是他此刻最大的獎勵，一切都是如此使人沉溺上癮。

不，不該這樣，被周圍建築拉回了一點思緒的Jason提醒自己，他還有任務，他倆要完整無缺地離開這裡，也許Dick會想殺了他，但還是待他們都逃出去再算。這種狀態下實在很難保持清醒，但他可是羅賓，回想起這點不知為何比平常要困難得多。他們都到了極限，是時候了，他在彼此倏地閉上眼睛的時候，仰頭承接了Dick顫抖的雙唇。

他強壓下高潮帶來的快感，試著用不那麼享受的聲音在同樣喘著氣的男人耳邊喊道。  
「你在做夢，該醒來了。」  
然後一切瓦解。

「Dick！Dick！」Rachel的臉在自己臉前漸漸清晰起來，Dick開始意識到自己是在一所小屋裡。越過女孩他看見了Kory衝進門口，看著自己的眼神滿是憂心，最後他的視線停在屋子的另一端，坐在一角也彷彿剛剛醒來的Jason。他們的眼神剛好對上了。  
接下來與三宮開戰、戰勝還有回到正常生活的事，可以歸檔到英雄日常裡，那並不是他們關心的部份。

沒有人先提起當時的事情，就在他們回到Jason的（嚴格來說是Bruce的）安全屋暫住，Gar問起三宮的事的時候，他們也很有默契地對此三緘其口。  
Dick看Jason的眼神不一樣了，Jason猜自己也是，他不知道對方怎麼想，當然也沒膽去問。唯一值得慶幸的是Dick暫時沒有要殺了他的意思，事實上Dick更像是在躲他，在第四次他們不經意地對上眼兩秒，然後Dick裝作若無其事地別過臉後，他作出這個結論。

就像是大部份荒誕的夢境一般，在裡面的所謂好提議，到你醒來之後多半會被歸類為不著邊際的垃圾點子。Jason自暴自棄的猜想他的腦子也許也被亂搞過，並想以此逃避責任。  
更可怕的是到他清醒過來，他注意到Dick的身上並沒有血跡。  
該死的十九歲，該死的潛意識。他以為自己對前羅賓的態度叫作敬仰，而他所理解的敬仰，與意淫沒有半毛錢關係，更不會是乘人之危跟對方打上一炮。也許那曾經是如此，也許在他真正見到Dick之前是如此。

真是見鬼，Dick覺得自己終於在真正意思上理解了腦子被操過是什麼感受。現在好了，每一次當他的眼神與Jason的對上，他都會先聯想到那些毫無技巧可言的親吻，生硬開合著的嘴唇，那雙手搭在自己的雙肩，然後滑落至後背，至腰間，再至——操。

他不知道自己是怎麼了。他並不禁欲，至少從不以性欲為恥，可這是Jason，是新的羅賓，才十九歲——他連在腦海中回想起都有罪惡感。任何人都有黑暗面，他從那幻境裡擁抱了那些醜陋的自我，然而最後那部份，他甚至不確定那算是黑暗，畢竟這是整個夢魘裡唯一能與愉悅連上關係的片段。是的，他從中感受了愉悅，甚至連回想這件事，都能給予他與罪疚同等的快樂。

Jason是先受不住沉默的那個。要是Dick從那刻起就開始恨他（也許是在更早開始就是如此），那他可以接受；如果Dick真的不想談，想他們都把這事忘掉，他也可以把那天發生的事當成是某個無稽可笑的春夢，然後試著仍把那個曾抑壓著低吟在他手中釋放的男人當成是普通的前輩。但Dick並不是這樣，他看著Jason時，就彷彿他渴望從他那處得到什麼，某些他心底裡願意付出的什麼。他不發一言，眼底和緊抿的嘴唇卻彷彿已經因為Jason無所作為而受傷。他開始覺得這是妄想症，或者是他預想的創傷後遺，他們其實沒打贏三宮，因為他的腦子已經因此壞掉了。

到了一天，安全屋裡剩下他們倆，Jason決定他受夠了。  
「嘿。」  
Dick像是被嚇到的貓一樣警誡地轉過身，看著不知何時又撈到一瓶啤酒的少年。他所不知道的是要是沒有啤酒，Jason也許不會願意喚他。  
「現在只有我們，你還想裝作沒有注意到我嗎？」心裡想的是一段話，說了出口又扭曲變成了別的什麼，Jason痛恨自己那張嘴。

「你想要什麼？」Dick反問，但願對方聽不見自己聲音裡近幾戰慄的希冀。  
「不如說你想要什麼？」Jason不甘示弱的從沙發上站了起來，他先開口了，難道作為前輩的就不應該付出一點嗎？  
「是你叫住我的。」是他從來沒留意，還是這男人裝瘋賣傻，試圖隱藏自己的時候真他媽討人厭？  
「你知道我要說什麼，要是你不打算對此發表點什麼，就別總是用一副被傷透心的表情看人！」  
他也許有點激動，Dick臉上的表情暗了下來，像是Jason剛剛說的話才真的傷到他。

「聽著，孩子——」  
「別『孩子』我！你這是有什麼問題？」少年急躁地往前踏了一步，然後可悲地意識到這讓他仰視的角度變大了。他討厭被當作不懂事的黃毛小子，而前羅賓的輕視最讓他難以忍受。這多少解釋了他們之間為何總是劍拔弩張，他躁動不安，而Dick的目光總是能點燃他。也許在他們上一次分別時，他就該注意到這些近乎擦槍走火的氣氛。

有那麼一刻他們只是盯著對方卻沒有說話，Dick的呼吸停滯在話語之間不上不下，這讓他難以把違心的陳腔濫調吞進肚子，卻又被少年熾熱的視線盯得說不出口。Jason還對他喊了點什麼，他半句都沒有聽進去，只是忙著修補那道本來就岌岌可危，現在僅因為少年的聲音就變得支離破碎的心理關口，並且很快發現那是徒勞無功。去他的，某種介乎於衝動與深思熟慮之間的想法開始對著他大叫，而他意識到自己無法抗拒。

Jason其實並不知道自己要說什麼，那甚至不是他本來想好的說辭，他只是急著把一切投向眼前這個快把他逼瘋的男人，甚至不奢望會得到回應。他短暫停下喘了口氣，接下來還想說些什麼，但這些話都被一個親吻強制堵住了。

他真的很需要心理輔導，Jason驚愕了半晌，然後閉上眼的時候這樣想道，也許自己也需要，但是這一切太他媽美好了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> #WhatTheFuckJustHappened


End file.
